green_kirby_air_ridefandomcom-20200214-history
Brown Kirby
Basic Information Brown Kirby is a hidden alternate color swap for Kirby. He appears in many different games. In GKAR, he's the coolest guy in Tappy Cown, and MOST Kirbys respect him... (Except for Blue and Red). Appearance ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ HE IS SO COOL OMG. DO WE EVEN NEED TO WRITE HIS APPEARANCE. HE IS SO PERFECT. ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ No but seriously, he has quite the darker brown body color, with some dark orange shoes, and very light cheeks, but still the same color as his shoes. He wears sunglasses to protect his *COUGH* sensitive *COUGH* eyes. It's best if you don't look into them... Just... Let's drop that subject. It's pretty disgusting. Personality Brown Kirby is very laidback, and quite a ladies man. The BFFL Kirbys (Pink and Yellow Kirby) obsess over his stunning good looks, even though he looks exactly the same as all the other Kirbys, just brown. (And with regular eyeballs and glasses too.) Friends * Pink Kirby *Yellow Kirby *Green Kirby *Purple Kirby Rivals *Blue Kirby *Red Kirby *King Dedede (In High School, he beat up Dedede for his lunch money...) *Mega Man (He thinks Mega Man is taking his attention.) Green Kirby Smash Bros Brown Kirby appears as a starter character in Green Kirby Smash Bros. Brown is a tough fighter, as his power is his main attribute. Thus, he is slightly slower than most of the other Kirbies. He is the 2nd strongest Original Kirby next to Red, since Red uses his anger as his strength. Brown has a versitile moveset and can use his motorcycle to his advantage. Moveset ''Normal'' 'Netural Attack - '''Brown does a small punch to the opponent, and when tapped repeatly, uses Kirby's netural attack from the Smash series where he repeatly punches the opponent. 5-7% damage. '''Forward Tilt - '''Brown extends his stubby arms for a more powerful punch. 8% damage. '''Up Tilt - '''Brown uses a small uppercut similar to the other Kirbies' up tilts. 11-12% damage. '''Down Tilt - '''He extends his foot and trips the player. 3-7% damage. '''Dash Attack - '''An exhaust pipe shoots out from his ass and launches him forward. 15% damage. ''Smash 'Forward Smash - '''Brown headbutts the player, can deal quite some heavy damage if sweetspotted. 17% normal, 26% sweetspotted. Specials '''Regular Special -' A laser comes out from his sunglasses. Damage is based on light around and how powerful the light is. 6-34 damage. Trivia *Brown Kirby doesn't appear in ANY of the Super Smash Bros games. *In GKAR, all of the bosses let him win because of his coolness level. It's off the charts. *Brown Kirby's eyes are quite a sight, and are revealed in Comic 11: Brown Kirby's Eyes. *Brown Kirbys artwork by Poyo Ride is based on his sprite in the GKAR cover art, which Poyo Ride liked. *Brown Kirby is the creator's favorite character. Gallery brown kirby.png|Brown Kirby in Kirby Air Ride. brown sprite.png|Brown Kirby's character model in Kirby Air Ride. brown kirby sprite GKAR.png|Brown's comic 30 sprite Category:Kirbys Category:Characters